Sleeping Sweetly, Special Surprises
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Well, everyone knows it, but Bilbo Baggins is cute...every dwarf knows that! But Thorin's affections are tested when he gets a very special surprise from Sleeping Beauty! :D Enjoy


**I got bored so here's a story **

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

They knew it was rude, and they knew he would probably feel awkward around him again, but they just couldn't help it. They just had to stare at him. Luckily Gandalf was not present otherwise he would have seriously gave them the 'Don't Dwarves have Manners' speech, causing everything to spiral out of hand. And what was even luckier was that Thorin wasn't present, now that...that would just have very creepy to explain why 12 dwarves were staring at their little burglar. But seriously, they couldn't help it!

Bilbo was just too cute!

As he lay there sleeping, on a raised stone platform that he had tried to convert into a makeshift bed, the blanket covered most of his body shoulders down, laying on his side his hand were tucked neatly under his head, as he slept sound, breathing quietly like little mouse. His little curled up from couldn't help but look like a kitten in front of a fireplace having a snooze.

Fili and Kili were the first to notice and they were stunned at how the hobbit that constantly missed home, looked so peaceful and content laying there in a rough, mucky cave. They smiled sweetly at his cuteness. The second was Ori, who was confused at what the brothers were staring at, as his eyes followed their gazed he could help but smile in awe at him. Most of the others seemed to be taken in by his sleeping form, trying their hardest not to make a sound to awaken him. It was nice to see Bilbo so calm, so peaceful. He had been so tired and so stressed on their journey to Erebor, he needed this sleep – and besides, they're dwarves, they don't have the heart to wake him!

But their present was soon detected by the wizard's arrival, who coughed sturdily which caused most to jump in shock. He simply stared down at them with his questionable gazed as they looked extremely embarrassed. But as the wizard's gaze fell upon the sleeping Bilbo, well a reassuring smile formed, he chuckled quietly before nodding at the 12 dwarves and departed.

They didn't know how long they stood their admiring the sweet creature, but it was soon interrupted by Thorin. "What are you-" he began to shout before he was vigorously shushed by Kili, who he and his brother then glared at him. Thorin looked taken back and was about to retaliate until Balin pointed to the reason. When Thorin looked upon the hobbit, his heart stopped. He had never seen Bilbo so sweetly before. The rarest occurrence occurred when a small smile grew upon his lips, sighing contently; most on the dwarves bared a smug smile; sensing their leader's attraction towards the small creature.

Feeling embarrassed he turned to his companions who simply smiled. Coughing awkwardly as the heat crept upon his face, causing him to turn bright red. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Go gather the supplies and prepare the ponies, we'll be riding out soon..." he ordered in a whisper. They looked amongst one another; Thorin wasn't that intimidating when he was blushing. "Well? Go on!" he urged as they scampered away.

Thorin looked back upon the hobbit, before checking that everyone had truly left. He did have feelings for Bilbo but just never had the courage to voice them: he may have the ability to slay numerous Orc and Trolls, even Wargs but when it came to emotions...Nope he was hopeless. But this was didfferent... He crept quietly toward the sleeping Bilbo; gingerly he brushed the hair from his eyes and ran his fingers across the smooth pale cheek. Filled with temptation and sweetness, Thorin carefully leant over and placed a delicate but loving kiss upon Bilbo's cheek, followed by another on his forehead. "Sleep my hobbit..." he smiled before turning away. Shockingly Gandalf was smiling down at him with his all knowing smile. Still filled with embarrassment from the earlier event the redness on his cheeks deepened. He glared toward him before he hurried away from the wizard.

Unknowingly, behind him, Bilbo's eye fluttered open and in his sleepy gaze he watched the Dwarf King leave. Locking eyes with Gandalf, he shared a similar look before the wizard turned away. So he was right. He didn't imagine Thorin lips; a smile appeared before he sat himself upright, stretching like a cat to shake the sleep out of him.

Hastily Bilbo packed away his bedroll before emerging out of the cave into the bright light...and yes it did hurt his eyes. He received very sweet (but definitely confusing) glances form the rest of the Company; he looked over to Bofur for a little hint. The dwarf smiled before simply mouthed "Sleepyhead" to him. Bilbo simply smiled, breathing out a small chuckled he walked over to Thorin, who was attaching a bag upon his pony, but seemed to be seeping with frustration. "Thorin..." Bilbo called out to him and hurried to his side. The Dwarf King looked down, nodding before returning to his task.

"Glad to see your wake."

"Yes but-"

"Help the other pack away the equipment" Thorin suddenly interrupted.

"Yes I will but Thorin-"

"We can waste time we need to get closer to Erebor and I don't trust being out here when we have Orc Packs on our trail!"

"And I understand but Thorin-"

"Listen Bilbo we can waste time, we need to-" Thorin was suddenly cut of as Bilbo's lips were planted firmly upon his, kissing him with all the love and might this small creature could muster up. Startled, he eventually began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's tiny waist as the hobbit wrapped around his shoulders. Kissing passionately they were unaware of the audience who had emerged around them. Only until Kili decided to regard them with a wolf whistle, they quickly separated.

Thorin stared at the dwarves who were giving him smug smiles and 'I told you so' looks, he also glared when Kili handed Fili a pouch of money. Feeling Bilbo's hand slip down his arms, he looked at the hobbit, who wasn't embarrassed but was beaming with a wondrous smile. Thorin's heart pounded harder. "I-I...Well I...I s-should...I..." Thorin struggled to find his voice but Bilbo's smile simply grew as he leant forward to place another quick but loving kiss on lips.

Bilbo left Thorin's grasp, picking his back up off the ground and wander toward Myrtle. Thorin was still frozen in his spot as he watched the hobbit exit towards the pony. His heart was still rapidly beating. Feeling a hand pat his hard on his shoulder, he woke from his lost dazed. "I suggest you go do something...like now!" Bofur smiled, nodding in Bilbo's direction. Thorin gaped as looked back and forth between Bofur and Bilbo. He smiled towards his friend who seemed to accept this relationship. Before he could approach Bilbo, Bofur's hand gripped his shoulder tight. "Oh, Thorin..." he smiled as the King looked at him, "If you hurt him...I'll personally feed you to Smaug...Ok?" he stated happily with a smile still on his face. Thorin could tell by the ever tightening grip on his shoulder blade that Bofur was being serious. Nodding, Bofur chuckled before release the King before walking away to go back to gathering supplies.

To go after a hobbit romantically would be tough...considering the amount of threats he got. King or no King, if he hurt Bilbo in anyway, knowingly or unknowingly; well...he'd have 12 very angry dwarves and a mighty wizard to negotiate with!


End file.
